1. Field of the Invention
The improved sexual stimulation device of the invention relates generally to the field of female sexual stimulation devices, more specifically, handheld sexual stimulation devices using vibration stimulation, light energy stimulation, and biological feedback in combination in order to achieve sexual stimulation of a user.
2. Background Art
A variety of handheld sexual stimulating devices have been described in the art, many of which are commercially available, and some of which have been the subject of patents. The devices of the prior art may combine mechanical stimulation such as vibration with another form of stimulation, such as heat, to achieve a sexually stimulating effect for a user.
However, it would be desirable for a user's physiologic response to sexual stimulation to be used as feedback in order to improve the stimulation experience. None of the sexual stimulation devices of the prior art combine the use of physiological feedback, therapeutic light energy for photo-stimulation and/or photo-biomodulation and/or mechanical stimulation in a single apparatus which provides multiple modes of use including programmable mechanical stimulation and light energy control, multiple frequencies of light energy, at least one mechanical stimulators, which may be a source of vibration, a plurality of therapeutic light sources which may illuminate body tissue and may thereby increase blood flow, improve tissue health, and decrease microbes and therefore improve sexual stimulation and genital health; and a plurality of pre-programmed modes of operation. None of the devices of the prior art utilize physiological sensors to monitor the physiologic parameters of a user and changes thereto that are experienced while a user is using the device for sexual stimulation; nor do the aforementioned devices utilize data provided by physiological sensors to change at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body by the sexual stimulation device, or alert the user of such physiologic states and or changes thereto.
“Mechanical stimulation”, as used herein, is defined as mechanical manipulation of a body surface that is perceivable by a user wherein said mechanical manipulation may be achieved by any means including but not limited to vibration, sonic pulses, rubbing, tapping, application of pressure to a body surface of a user, application of pressure to a body surface of a user that varies in intensity, and any other form of mechanical manipulation of surface body tissue in a perceptible manner.
“Therapeutic light”, as used herein, refers to any light, visible or not visible, that exerts an effect to the biologic or chemical status of the tissue or microbe to which it is applied, with such effect or effects being other than that of the activation or modification photosensitive receptors of the human eye. Examples of therapeutic effects may include but not be limited to alteration of cellular respiration, alteration or activation of enzyme or enzyme pathways, alteration in mitochondrial activity, the production or reduction in adenosine triphosphate or similar molecules, the production or reduction of nitric oxide or similar chemicals, changes in blood pressure, muscle relaxation, muscle contraction, cellular activation, modification of the inflammatory response, modification of the healing response, hastening of microbe activity, alteration of microbe activity, and microbe death. Therapeutic light may be referred to as photostimulation when the effects of said light are stimulating in nature. Therapeutic light may be referred to as photomodulation or photobiomodulation when the effects of said light are other than stimulatory or beyond stimulatory.
“Physiological feedback” as used herein means the use of measured heart rate information, measured temperature information, electrical activity of muscles as measured by electomyographic means, or measured blood oxygen saturation of hemoglobin of a user as input information for determining at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body.
“Physiologic parameters” as used herein means heart rate; temperature blood oxygenation saturation of hemoglobin, or simply “blood oxygen saturation”; blood pressure, secretion of fluids, or electrical activity of muscles as measured by electomyographic means.
“Parameter of sexual stimulation” as used herein means the intensity or pattern of mechanical stimulation applied to the user by the invention or the pattern of mechanical stimulation applied to the user by the invention from any of the sources of mechanical stimulation, individually; the intensity, frequency or pattern of light stimulation applied to the user by the invention or the pattern of light stimulation applied to the user by the invention from any of the sources of light stimulation, individually; an audio signal produced be the invention, or any combination of these.
“Physiologic sensor”, “sensor” or “sensors”, as used herein, are defined as devices capable of sensing any of the physiologic parameters of a user and providing a sensor signal representing a sensed physiologic parameter to a controller capable of executing computer readable instruction. “Physiologic sensor”, “sensor” or “sensors” may include but is not limited to pulse oximeters, digital temperature sensors, EMG sensors, heart rate sensors, or sensors that measure secretions, in any combination.
“Physiologic state”, as used herein, refers to a user presenting with a predetermined range of at least one physiologic parameter.
Vibrators, personal message devices, and other adult toys which comprise the general category of sexual stimulation devices are typically used to create a sexual response in a user. The sexual responses of humans are divided into four sequential stages known as the sexual response cycle. These stages are known as the Excitement Phase, Plateau Phase, Orgasmic Phase, and Resolution phase. Each phase is defined by alteration or changes in physiologic parameters of a subject. During the Excitement Phase, blood flow increases and vasocongestion occurs. In female subjects there is often a tightening of the vaginal opening and an increase in secretion or lubrication. In male subjects, the erection of the penis and upward movement of the testes occur. In both male and female subjects there may be an increase in respiration, heart rate, and changes in blood oxygen saturation of hemoglobin. During the Plateau Phase both male and female subjects typically experience further muscle tightening, increases in respiration and heart rate and changes in blood oxygen saturation of hemoglobin. Male subjects may experience rhythmic contraction of pelvic musculature. Female subjects may experience an increase in lubrication or secretion and further pelvic muscle tightening. The Orgasmic Phase is often associated with further increases in respiration, heart rate, and secretions. Both male and female subjects often experience rapid muscle contractions in pelvic musculature including muscle surrounding the vagina and anus. It is during this phase that male subjects ejaculate. The Resolution Phase is characterized by muscle relaxation, decreased blood pressure, and decreases in heart rate and respiration rate, and changes in hemoglobin oxygen saturation. Male subjects experience a loss of erection. Changes in blood pressure are also common in each phase of the sexual response cycle.
Users of vibrators, personal massagers or other sexual stimulation devices of the prior art must consciously monitor their own physiologic states in order to determine if and when to change the mode of use at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body by the sexual stimulation device. One example of such user-monitoring is a typical case in which a user senses that their muscles are becoming tighter, or that lubrication is increasing, whereupon the user may decide to reduce or increase the intensity of vibration produced by a vibrating sexual stimulation device. As another example, a user may make a decision to change the rate or intensity of a vibrating sexual stimulation device if the user senses their heart rate is increasing or decreasing during stimulation. These are but two examples of many in which a user may sense their own biological condition and use the sensed condition to make a decision as to how to vary at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body by the sexual stimulation device to achieve a desired effect. However, this prior art method of effecting volitional changes in at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body by a sexual stimulation device by depressing a button or other control interface on the sexual stimulation device based upon subjective assessment of physiologic condition by the user may be improved upon.
One drawback with the prior art method described above is that it requires mental concentration by a user during sexual stimulation by a sexual stimulation device; however, this mental concentration may act to reduce the effect of the stimulation because, generally, it is desired that a user remain mentally relaxed in order to achieve maximum effects of sexual stimulation. Another drawback of the prior art method described above is that user assessments of physiologic conditions by simple feeling are subjective. Such feelings are not objective measurements of the actual physiological conditions of a user of a sexual stimulation device. The subjective assessments made by the user are thus prone to error and misinterpretation, leading to decisions on the part of the user to vary at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body by the sexual stimulation device in a non-optimum manner. Additionally, the prior art method described above requires the user to be distracted, at least momentarily, to interact with the control interface of the device.
Users of vibrators, personal massagers or other adult devices presently in the art must consciously monitor their own physiologic states in order to determine if and when to change the behavior of such a device. In one example of such a user feeling that their muscles are getting tighter or lubrication is increasing may decide to slow down or increase the intensity of vibration associated with a vibrating device. In another example the user may make a decision to change one or more parameter(s) of sexual stimulation of the device if that user feels their heart rate is increasing or decreasing. This method of effecting volitional changes in the device behavior with button pushes or similar based upon subjective assessment of physiologic states is flawed. One problem with this method is that it requires a certain level of mental concentration by the user in a situation that would otherwise demand mental relaxation. Another problem is that subjective assessments of physiologic states are not objective data collections and, as such, are prone to error. Additionally, this method requires the user to be distracted, at least momentarily, to interact with the control interface of the device.
What is needed in the art, then, is a sexual stimulation device that is adapted to provide physiological feedback during use by a user, so that at least one parameter of sexual simulation being applied to a user's body by the sexual stimulation device can be varied, or changed, to achieve a desired simulation effect based on a variance between at least one sensed physiologic parameter and at least one predetermined physiologic parameter.
Applicant's invention, described and claimed herein, which, in part, utilizes physiological feedback to affect changes to the mode of operation of the sexual stimulation device, solves the aforementioned problems and therefore provides a significant improvement and inventive step over the state of the art.